Mario Party 9, A Legend Undiscovered
by tenielove4455
Summary: Mario es el portador del poder mas poderoso del universo, poder el cual es regido por la bondad y nobleza de su e poder es el poder del Fuego, pero, cuando ese poder es arrebatado de Mario, y, este con sus amigos son enviados al Mundo Party, se vuelve su deber encontrar al nuevo enemigo y recuperar el poder de Mario antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Viaje a un Nuevo Mundo

**Esta es mi primera hitoria en FanFiction sobre Mario, espero que les guste**

**Se basa en mi videojuego favorito de Mario, Mario Party 9 La Historia es creada por mi, Los personajes son de NINTENDO**

Era un nuevo dia en el Reino Champiñon, no habia problemas en algun lugar de este reino, Bowser se encuentra en su reino, los Toad se encontraban tranquilos y nadie era asechado por algun nuvo o viejo enemigo, ademas de Bowser; Sip, era un gran dia.

Mario,Luigi, Yoshi y la Princesa Peach se encontraban en el palco del Castillo, divirtiendose y hablando de diversos temas

-Vaya, si que es un dia tranquio no creen?-Dijo Peach- Si, ya hasta estoy extrañando luchar con Bowser, pero no de la misma manera que siempre-Exclamo Yoshi-A que te refieres Yoshi?-Pues veras Mario, Recuerda que hay veces en las que Bowser no nos reta llevandose a Peach, sino queriendo apoderarse del Reino Champiñon " JUGANDO"- - Si, roba monedas, estrellas o algo para hacer tableros, como los juegos de mesa-Dijo Luigi-Si, cree que ese poder es el mas poderoso que hay en el universo entero y que le hara ganar- Exclama Peach-Pero no sabe el poder mas poderoso del universo el el poder del Fuego-Dijo Luigi-Poder que es llevado por Mario- Dice Yoshi- Bueno, ya chicos-Dice Maro-Mi poder es el mas poderoso, pero recuerden que alguien puede encontrar alguna manera de arrebatarmelo, y entonces,sera un auntentico caos- -Si ya sabemos que ese poder estara a salvo, mientras este contigo-Si bueno-Comenta Peach-¿Quien quiere algo de comer?-Claro- Exclamaron todos.

_En otro lugar... Alguien estuvo observando su conversacion..._

-Con que... es el poder del Fuego el mas poderoso del Universo...- Dice una extraña figura, envuelta en una capa, ocultando todo su rostro- Si lo consiguo, tendre la oportunidad de apoderarme del Reino Champiñon- Mas tarde, entran dos figuras, con forma de champiñon-Mi ama, el rey de los Koopas esta a punto de desarrollar un plan diferente al de siempre-Perfecto- Dice la firgura envuelta -Empiecen a abordar la nave- -En seguida,Ama- Dicen las dos figuras y se retiran

_En el Reino Champiñon..._

-Vale, jugamos ajedrez un rato?-Dice Peach-Claro- Dice Mario

Pero, cuando llegaron al palco, se encontraron con millones de areo-naves con la bandera represantiva del reino de Bowser; al igual que se encontraron al Valle Toad aterrorizado y convertido en tablero de mesa.

-Vaya, al parecer cierto reptil gigante llego con otro plan- Dice Yoshi- Asi es chicos- Dice Mario- ! A LA CARGA ¡- Dice, mientras salta del palco con el resto y se acercan a Bowser en su Koopa Clawncar

-Bowser, detente-Dice Peach- Vaya,vaya,vaya-Dice Bowser- Pero si son Mario con sus amigos,lo siento chicos, pero ya es muy tarde- -Siempre dices eso, y te ganamos- Exclama Yoshi - Si claro, pero esta vez...-

De repente, el cielo se rompe en dos pedazos, y empieza aparecer un torbellino en mitad del cielo, absorbiendolo todo

\- QUE ESTA PASANDO!?- Grita Luigi-NO LO SE PERO SE ESTA LLEVANDO MI REINO- Exclama Peach, de improvisto del torbellino aparece la figuras envuelta en capa con sus secuaces, y llega al lugar donde esta el resto -¿¡ QUIEN ERES TU!?- Exclama Mario - _SHOORBS no chikara wa watashi ni tsukamu chikara o hassha suru chikara o ataeru -_ Dijo la figura, mientras un circulo de luz rodeaba a Mario- Ah, Mario ¿ Que te esta rodeando ?- Dijo Luigi- No lo se, pero no es bueno- Dijo Mario.

El circulo termino de formarse alrededor de Mario, y , un haz de Luz se levanto cubriendolo- AHHHHHHH!- Grito Mario- MARIO!- Exclamaron todos pero, a pesar de que intentaron ayudarle, no podian hacer nada - Que- Que esta pasando?- Decia Bowser, no entendia nada

De repente, de Mario, aparecio un aura naranja y roja, que mas tarde se convirtio en una flama gigante de fuego- Eso- Eso es...- Dijo Luigi, no cabia duda... a Mario le acababan de arrebatar el Poder de Fuego -! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ Finalmente... Finalmente es mio- Dijo la figura, mientra que el haz desaparecia, Martio caia inconciente y el poder del Fuego era consumido por la extraña figura- El Poder de Fuego es mio, soñe tanto con este momento- Dijo la figura, mientras observa al grupo de amigos ayudando a Mario- Creo que deberia desacerme de estos ingratos- y el torbellino empieza succionar mas fuerte.

-CHICOS SUJETENSE- Grita Yoshi -AH!- Grita Bowser, mientras es succionado-Chicos... ¿ Q-Que esta P-P-asando- Dijo Mario- HERMANO! ME NOS MAL QUE DESPIERTAS, EL TORBELLINO NOS ESTA SUCCIONANDO-Dijo Luigi- TENEMOS QUE AGARRARNOS FUERTE - Grita Peach

Mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Mario,Luigi,Yoshi y Peach son succionados en el torbellino.

Finalmente sere poderosa- Dice la figura - Sera mejor que me encargue de que no vuelvan al reino con vida y de que este poder sea siempre mio- Dice, y salta al torbellino con sus dos figuras

Y este torbellino se cierra.

_\- Mi poder se a sido arrebatado- _Se dice Mario en su mente- _Pero, pase lo que pase, encontrare al culpable y recuperare mi poder... el poder mas poderoso del universo... el poder que es ejercido por la bondad y la justicia... sera rescatado..._


	2. Una historia mitica

**Segundo capitulo de mi Fan Fic basado en Mario Party 9**

Mario desperto despues de desmayarse de nuevo cuando entraron en ese raro torbellino - Donde estoy ?- Dijo Mario, mientras miraba a si alrededor - Chicos, CHICOS ¿ DONDE ESTAN ?- Exclamo mientras buscaba a sus amigos. Los encontro un poco lejos de donde el estaba - Chicos, Despierten !- - Ay ¿ Donde estamos ? - Dijo Peach, mientras se levantaban - No lo se, pero no es el Reino Champiñon - Dijo Yoshi - Pero ¿ Que fue lo que paso ?- Dijo Luigi- Esperen, Peach, Yoshi, Tambien recuredan que...- Peach y Yoshi asintieron - Ay, no - Dijo Luigi , Y miro a Mario - Mario, intenta hacer un ataque de fuego - Mario se puso en posicion, y abrio la mano, pero no salio nada de su poder - Que raro, no tengo mi poder - Dijo Mario, luego miro a sus amigos - A que vienen esas caras ? - - Mario, tenemos que decirte algo- Dijo Peach - Es una larga historia - Dijo Luigi y empezo a explicar...

_Mas Tarde... luego de explicar la historia..._

\- Asi que... arrebataron mi poder... - Dijo Mario, mientras se miraba las manos - Si, es duro de creer, pero si paso, alguien encontro la forma - Dijo Yoshi - Me sorprende que hallan podido - Dijo Luigi - Pero quien me lo arrebato ? - Pregunta Mario - No lo sabemos - Dijo Luigi - Su rostro estaba cubierto con una capa - Dijo Peach-Pues-Dijo Mario- Sea quien sea, hay que encontrarlo y recuperar mi poder, quien sabe todo lo que pudea pasar si ese poder es usado con malas intenciones- -Si pero ya en serio ¿ DONDE ESTAMOS ?- Dijo Yoshi - No lo se - Dijo Luigi mientras miraba a su alrededor

Veian un mundo parecido al Valle Toad, con casas en forma de hongo, robles cortados y un monton de tuberias, pero, lo que era diferente, es que en el camino de la plaza, habia diferentes espacios circulares que hacian un camino por todo el lugar - Es... muy parecido al Valle Toad- Dijo Peach- Si...Bastante- Dijo Luigi- Pero... no sabremos que lugar es este si no avanzamos- Dijo Mario- ! Vamos ¡ - Y empiezan todos ha avanzar a la ciudad. A medida de que se internan mas en la cuidad, mas personas los estan viendo, y mumurando -¿ Quienes Son?- No son de por aqui- ¿A que habran venido ?- Decia la gente del pueblo, cuando. un Toad que vivia alli se les acerco - Disculpen, ¿ Podemos ayudarlos en algo?- -Me alegra que nos pregunten- Dijo Peach- Pues, nosotros despertamos aqui... despues de ser tragados por un torberllino en el cielo de ...- - Un -T-T-Torbellino? Un torbellino oscuro de maldad - Dijo el Toad - Si, ese mismo - Dijo Luigi- Por que?- El Toad miro al suelo muy preocupado-Vengan conmigo- Dijo,mientras se alejaba y el resto le siguio.

Los llevo a una casa sombria y oscura, cuando entraron vieron a un Toad sentando en una vanca- Que quieres ahora,Toaddi- Dijo- Necesito hablar contigo, Toadstedel- Dijo Toaddi, mientras la figura se volteaba y se apreciaba, que era un Toad de color oscuro con un parche en uno de sus ojos- Bien, sueltalo- - Estas personas no son de aqui- comenzo Toaddi - Dicen que llegaron en un torbellino que aparecio en su mundo, un torbellino oscuro de maldad- - Ya veo- Dijo Toadstedel mientras se paraba- y... ¿ Ustedes de donde son ?- -Venimos del Reino Champiñon- Dijo Yoshi- El Reino Champiñon... hacia mucho que no escuchaba hablar de ese lugar- Dijo Toadstedel - Ustedes saben quien formo ese torbellino?- No, No lo sabemos- Dijo Peach - Lo unico que sabemos es que una figura envuelta en una capa se acerco a nosotros y se llevo el poder de Mario, El Poder del Fuego- - No...- Dijo Toadstedel - NO... NO NO NO NO ! El Poder del Fuego ?!- - Am, si- Dijo Luigi- Por que tanto drama ?- Toadstedel se quedo mirando a Mario y Luigi un momento - Escuchen, debo contarles quien es esa figura- Dijo Toadstedel- ...Quien es ...ella...-

_\- La persona con quien se enfrentaron era la Princesa Shroob..._

**INTERMEDIO En esta historia los protagonistas no saben quien es la Princesa Shoorb**

_Es la princesa del Reino Shoorb, un reino lleno de hongos mutantes que solo buscan la destruccion... Pero... La Princesa Shoorb es el peor Shoorb que pudo existir jamas, condujo el reino a las peores desgracias que se puedan imaginar... y sus subditos... la alabaron... la adoraron... y la respetaron... Pero, La Princesa Shoorb no era feliz... queria conquistar un reino mitico que tenia el poder mas maravillo que pudo haberse encontrado... El Reino Kasai... el reino que poseia el Poder del Fuego fue un reino muy prospero... que... habria gobernado por muchos siglos... Pero... que al ser destruido por la Princesa Shoorb... se convirtio en el nuevo y Reino principal de los Shoobs..._

_El Reino Kasai fue gobernado por el Rey Fireless y la Reina Reika Quienes __perduraron mucho en sus tronos de la Realeza... pero por causa de un ataque inical en el Reino Kasai, La Reina Reika murio por querer proteger su reino, y... El Rey lucho con la Princesa Shoorb... Pero el Reino Kasai cayo en la batalla... Del Rey Fireless no se supo que paso... Y el Reino cayo en su maxima desgracia...-_

\- Pero... por que la Princesa Shoorb me arrebato mi poder...¿ Tiene algo que ver con esta historia? - Dijo Mario- No lo se... Pero la Princesa Shoorb quiere ahora gobernar nuestro mundo- - Pero ¿ Donde estamos, por cierto ? - Dijo Peach - AH ! Cierto, sean bienvenidos al Mundo Party- - Mundo Party ? - Dijo Yoshi - Si, el Mundo Party es un mundo en el que se encuentran 5 diferentes ciudades cuyos caminos son como tables party, con casillas las cuales tienen diferentes significados- - 5 ciudades, Cuales son ? - Pregunto Luigi - Es esta, Valle Toad, Fabrica Bob-Bobm, Mansion Boo, Mina Volcanica y Satelite interespacial- - Son muchas, pero ¿ Como recuperaremos mi poder ? - Pregunto Mario - Bueno, La Princesa Shoorb es facil de encontrar...- Empezo Toadstedel, de repente, un toad ayudante llego - ! Alerta, Alerta ¡ - - Que pasa ?! - - El Satelite interespacial... desaparecio ! -

Un silencio perpetuo lleno la estancia - Q-Q-Q-QUE ? ! COMO SUCEDIO ! - Grito Toadstedel- La Princesa Shoorb... - - Debio atraer el Satelite Interespacial a el ... Reino Kasai... - - El reino Kasai ? - Pregunto Peach - Si, como dije, el reino ahora es manejado por ellos, ese reino, en tiempos antiguos, tambien era el lugar que gobernaba el Mundo Party , junto con su realeza...- - Pero, eso significa que la Princesa Shoorb no esta lejos...- Empezo Peach - Tal vez la podamos encontrar... - Dijo Yoshi - Combatirla... - Dijo Luigi -Liberar este mundo, el Reino Kasai y recuperar mi poder... ¿ Cierto ? - Toadstedel se quedo callado por un momento y dijo - Si... pero, es muy poderosa y ... - Se que podemos vencerla - Dijo Mario, volteandose a sus amigos - Somos un equipo - - Cierto- Dijo Peach, mientras extendia su mano al centro - Con el poder del Trueno **(Luigi )**, Veloci- Salto **( Yoshi ) **,el Amor **( Peach )** y... el poder del Fuego **(Am... Mario )**, Venceremos ¿ Que dicen chicos ? - El resto extiende su mano al centro - POR LOS REINOS Y PODERES - Dicen juntos - Bien... - Dice Toadstedel - Creo que estan decididos, pero, para vencerla - Dice mientras todos se voltean - Necesitaran fuerza, agilidad sabidura y... uso de sus poderes, por lo tanto, los entrenare para esta mision, y , cuando sea la hora, partiran hacia el Reino Kasai- Estamos listos - Dicen Mario y su equipo- Bien, empezemos cuanto antes- Dice mientras abre una puerta - Siganme - -Bien- -Oigan- Dice Yoshi - No tienen el presetimiento que estamos olvidando a alguien ...?-

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
